


I’m Sorry, Dad.

by rednow



Series: mishandled discs and memory books (dream smp) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 16th november dream smp, Angst, Betrayal, Descent into Madness, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, final control room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednow/pseuds/rednow
Summary: "What are you doing, Wil?"Wilbur hates himself but he's going to carry this through.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: mishandled discs and memory books (dream smp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I’m Sorry, Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small snippet to get myself warmed up for writing today :) 
> 
> wasn't really planning on posting it, but this scene is forever stuck in my head so here we go

"What are you doing, Wil?"

Wilbur turns, heart in mouth, to see Phil standing at the door of the final control room.

"So you're just going to blow it all up?"

His father looks at him wearily, eyeing the button behind him. His angel wings flutter in slow-motion, keeping him just a few inches off the ground.  
Wilbur sees lines of war etched into his old face, and he knows Phil's view on this. He would hate him now. Phil's eyes still sparkle, but with worried pain.

But he can't stop. Not now, he's been in this wretched room too many times to give up at the last moment.

Wilbur's stinging eyes start to threaten to betray.

"I'm sorry, Phil," he says quietly.

"But it was never meant to be." He whips around to hide the unwanted tears rushing down his face.

He slams the button.

His country is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so, there was that LMAO
> 
> here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/REDN0W_) for more of my bullshit


End file.
